Not In Control
by angel.nieves.1656
Summary: Five new mutants are created from scratch and thrust into the world with no memories of who they are. The power that they wield is beyond comprehension and are hard to keep under control. Will they be able to help each other out, or will the forces playing a world-wide game of chess make the planet burn in their naïveté?
1. Don't Mess With Me

July 4th 2009,

"Seventeen years. It's taken you seventeen years to tell me that you've made little progress."

_I really just want to you right now. _

I turned around to face my benefactor, employer, whatever you want to call him.

His business suit was as crisp as ever, finely pressed and a dark blue color. He was slightly above average height for a forty-two year old man but he was still an imposing figure.

Strong jawline, wide shoulders, head full of hair (even though it was corn rows). The color hasn't faded in the slightest, still as coppery red as when we started this project. But his eyes, his eyes told who he really was. A shark in an ocean of prey.

Good thing Norman Osborn was only a man, because if he was anything else the world would have been dead long ago.

"I told you Osborn, my projects take time. Just alone harvesting the DNA from specific mutants can take months. And before that we have to track them down and capture them, without killing or severely damaging their body. Did you think my projects take a few days to complete?"

"They would if you could just stay focused and leave the X-Men alone."

I waved off his remark with a shrug. "I pester the X-Men to keep them paranoid. They know I am still alive and so if I completely disappear they will think I am up to a grand plot!" I threw back my head and barked out a laugh. "They would rather have me stay in the open and commit acts of atrocity than to completely disappear, never to be heard from again. It's quite ironic."

"No, what's ironic is how fast you will be seeing them coming through your front door if I don't get my results soon," I heard Osborn growl out.

I slowly turned back around.

"Is that a threat Norman? Because if it is you should do well to remember the name Mr. Sinister," I said while narrowing my eyes.

"And you should not try my patience!" he roared out, finally losing his cool. "My pockets only go so deep to fund your projects while keeping my company afloat! I'm using more and more of my government contract to pay for your little "endeavors". I feel like the board has some ideas of what I am doing with it and will soon cut my funding. I need these Super soldiers now!"

"And you will get him Osborn but if you try my patience you will ruin the most delicate part of the process!"

"What are you talking about Sinister?" Norman's attention was on me now.

"HA! You corporate big shots always want results, never want to know how the process goes," I walked towards a control panel next to Norman and pressed what looked like a random button to him. I happily noticed that he slightly cringed at my close proximity to his person.

"Take a look for yourself," I told him as the button made a part of the far wall slide back. Out of the darkness came a human sized test tube with blue liquid in it. Norman gave me a look and only moved towards it when I inclined my head.

I watched his body language and facial expressions closely. He went from confusion and curiosity to amazement and relief. I let a small smile creep onto my face, slightly showing my sharp teeth. And then Norman didn't follow my plan: He started asking questions.

"Why is his skin dark? The rest of his race were light skinned in that, T.V. show you made me watch."

My lip twitched. "It's so he can blend in and no one will guess at what he is too quick."

"Well won't the tail be a dead giveaway?" Osborn asked gaining his usual demeanor.

"I took the courtesy of removing that beforehand."

"But isn't that where all of their main power lies?"

"A power boost does reside with the tail but they are still immensely strong without it," his questions were getting bolder now, criticizing everything that I did.

"Fine. I will accept your prototype with its faults. But I want to see the others now."

My face was wiped clean of emotion.

"Others, Osborn?"

"Yes, the others. I can understand showing me the initial results first so I can picture it better, but now I want to see where all my money went."

"This IS the only one, Norman. This is not the prototype but the first and only that I have done."

Norman was quiet for a moment, and then he exploded.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, THAT IN SEVENTEEN YEARS YOU COULD ONLY MAKE ONE OF MY SUPERSOLDIERS! BILLIONS AND BILLIONS OF DOLLARS USED TO FUND YOU AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN COME UP WITH!"

"Norman please calm down, you'll have a heart attack," I said with a sneer.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Sinister! Do you have any idea where that money could have gone!? Government contracts, health research! I just fought the X-Men in San Francisco and got my butt handed to me on live national television! I have to pick up the pieces from that fallout, and you're here telling me that you only have one of these inadequate soldiers!"

"Don't worry Norman, this one specimen is more valuable than a million of today's human armies! He will never get sick in his life! And he will become more powerful than the heroes of today and any who come after."

The man was silent after that. I could see his eyes almost projecting his thoughts.

"And how long will it be until he gets out of the tube?"

This was the part that I was waiting for.

"Two years."

**A/N: Hey out there this is just another idea that I had that has been brewing in my head for some time now. Life is really hectic but I at least wanted to get this idea out there to the public and see everyone's reactions to what my thinking is. Don't worry. By the time you see this chapter I should others up with it just so you get an inkling of where it should be heading. This is still a work in process, like imagine a clock; and then tear apart the hands the cogs, the dials and everything else until you have just the rim of the clock. That's how this is right now. So give me some feedback if you want. More people means faster inspirations, right?**


	2. Trust Is Lost

**I do not own X-Men, or anything else that Marvel owns. I also do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball: Battle of Gods. This is a work of complete fiction also in case you didn't know that :}.**

"Two years."

Half an hour later….

Norman Osborn was gone already. After I had told him about having to wait for another two years until the soldier was finished he just snapped and started destroying my lab, the thought him turning into the Goblin again crossed my mind at one point. His yelling, cursing, and screaming surprised even me, but in the end he still left.

I sighed I content at the silence. The destruction to my lab wasn't anything to cry over. I could easily repair all of it since it wasn't all that expensive, what I was really keeping hidden was behind door number two…..through five.

When I passed my hand over the hidden sensor on the control panel, four more slots in the wall slide back and out came the same amount of tubes like the one before. Inside each tube held a different race and gender of subjects; in all, two men and three women. They were all naked with a breathing apparatus over their mouth's to help them in the liquid and an artificial umbilical cord going into their stomach for nutrition.

Once I'd found out that the hunger of real life Saiyans matched the ones that I had first seen in that Japanese anime show, I quickly realized that they would not be able to survive in the tube for the process if not given the appropriate food daily, sometimes even hourly.

But it will be worth it. None of them have any memories right now even though their bodies are finished being made. Once I can ascertain who is the strongest out of the five I can install in them the leadership program that I made which will make the others obey. And then, they can gather the others and attain the newest level of power that I managed to stumble upon.

I swiped my hand back over the console and the tubes slid back into the panels from whence they came.

Three Hours Later…..

New York, New York

Oscorp Building; Home of the Dark Avengers

A doorway crashed open, smashed to splinters. Pieces of the expensive ornate looking wood flew in all directions and almost sliced into the "superhero" team that were lounging around the common room. All eyes turned towards the now broken doorway to see Norman Osborn, AKA Iron Patriot walk through the light fog of wood chippings. There was an angry expression on his face and he was decked out in his Iron Man-like suit, holding the helmet at his side.

"TEAM, SUIT-UP!" Norman barked out. "WE'RE GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!"

"TO WAAAAAR!" Ares shouted hefting his huge double-bladed axe up.

"Just suit up and be ready in five minutes, no make that three minutes! I want to be out of here before—"

"NORMAN!"

This one word broke through the former Green Goblin's spiel of killing a person and made him spin around.

"What do you want, Hand!?" Norman growled out.

"What the heck do you think you're about to do!?"

"Cat fight," the whisper of Bullseye could be heard.

"I'm planning on getting my team of Avengers suited up, BLASTING out of this pathetic city, AND GO BACK TO MR. SINISTER'S SECRET LAB, KILLING HIM, AND BLOWING, EVERYTHING, UP!"

"Who's Mr. Sinister?" 'Spider-Man' asked, the Venom symbiotic on Mac Gargan whispered to the closest body to him, not taking his eyes off the rising action in front of them all.

"A very old mutant, powerful psychic and trying to experiment with the Mutant genome to create the ultimate mutant in existence. Fought with the X-Men a lot."

All eyes in the little group of 'Dark Avengers' turned toward Daken in surprise.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a Mutant myself Gargan. It's good to know who is going to come after min in the possible future."

"NORMAN! You, are the acting director of H.A.M.M.E.R. You are also the leader of this team of Avengers! If you just suit up and go blasting off somewhere the government will want to know where you are going and why! Not to mention all of the heroes that is keeping you under surveillance! We don't need another San Francisco!"

"Have you fought him before? We might need any advantage to beat him," the new Ms. Marvel asked sensually crossing her legs.

"Sadly no, I never had that pleasure. The X-Men have though, on more than one occasion."

"I will not let a psychopath like him—"

"Wait Daken, what did you say?" Victoria asked turning away from Osborn.

"About what, My Lady," Daken asked turning on his charm.

"What did you just say Daken," Hand asked him again, completely disregarding Norman now.

"Oh I merely said that the X-Men have tangled with Mr. Sinister before, on numerous occasions. They seem to have a long standing grudge against each other."

By now Osborn had quieted down, the threat of him going "Goblin" dying down. Victoria turned her head back to their own psychopath.

"There, that's your plan. Give Sinister's location to the X-Men, not enough that you know how to exactly get in but that you know where he is. Spin some story about some agents of yours going missing around there or whatever else you can come up with. They get the drop on him, finally take him out, and then you come in later and take whatever it was that made you come in later and take whatever it was that made you so angry," Victoria stated this plan calmly, looking at him the entire time.

Norman was silent for some time until he grunted, turned and threw his hands into the air, and stormed out of the room.

"Make sure you wait a couple days too!" Hand called out to him. A repulsor blast could be heard in the distance.

"So why is Sinister at the top of our fearless leaders crap list?" Bullseye, the new Hawkeye asked.

"He made Osborn use tons of money to create something that took fourteen years and only one of it was produced. Needless to say this made Norman very mad considering he wanted a whole army."

"So what you're saying is that we were about to fight toe-to-toe with one of the oldest, evilest, mutants ever over money?" Gargan stated.

"Basically," Hand replied shrugging her shoulders.

"And humans call aliens weird," Noh-Varr said shaking his head.


	3. Eyes Are Opened

**A/N: Still don't own X-Men or anything else that is in the Marvel Universe neither do is the Dragon Ball Z franchise and all of its affiliates under my possession. I'm just a simple guy that is trying to get along in the world.**

Four Days Later...

Location: Classified;

Somewhere in the middle of Canada

"Radio silence from here on out. No one makes a move until Angel does."

"You know, just because I was given enhanced mutant powers by Apocalypse doesn't mean I should be the designated heavy hitter."

"Shut it now! We need every advantage that we can get to even survive."

Inside Sinister's Compound...

"Yes, I also believe that Osborn will become a problem soon. His outburst today proved that his ideals are materialistic and has no real plans down the road as you do."

"..."

"Oh no, he may want to attack me in some sort of revenge for wasting his money, but his associates won't let him. He has to keep that public image of his or else he will be locked up again."

"..."

"Oh yes, I'm definitely expecting a retaliation from him. But I can handle any hit teams or his so called "Avengers" that he has. His pride will make him sloppy and he'll come in without a clear head."

"..."

"Help? Who would help Norman Osborn?"

BOOM!

I whipped around, disbelief on my face until a metal streak flew through the cloud of dust and slammed me into the far wall. My head was reeling from the blow and I had white splotches in my vision for a few seconds. I then heard several _pop, pop, pops_ of a gun going off and felt the pieces of accelerated metal pierce my body in multiple places. I was finally able to push the weight holding me against the wall away with an energy projection. I fell to the ground then and caught myself on my hands and knees, just in time to redirect the open maw of a werewolf that was heading for my face. As my hands pushed it away though the almost silent song of metal slicing through the air caught my ears, and in the next second a blade stabbed deep into my right side, just missing a lung. A tall Native American-like man stood next to me and his eyes widened slightly when he saw that he missed the target. He pulled the blade out and flipped it backwards in his palm preparing to slice my neck open. Luckily I was able to hit him with a psychic blast that lifted him off the ground and back towards the entrance. He disappeared in the makeshift entrance as I heard a voice yell.

"WOLVERINE!"

I whipped my head towards the tanks and saw a young girl with metal claws coming out of her hands. She stood in front of the tanks staring at them in horror and Wolverine suddenly appeared next to her, the same look could be seen, even with a different mask on.

"What the heck are you doing Sinister?"

"That's none of your business Wolverine!" I yelled exerting my telekinesis and throwing useless consoles at them. In their surprise they were pushed back, enough for me to make it halfway to them. As I was about to send another volley of useless objects I was attacked again by the Werewolf girl biting into my shoulder.

I cried out from the pain and ripped her off of me by grasping her throat. A surprised yip escaped her and she turned back into her human form. This Scottish looking girl was completely naked like the day she was born. I took this in at a glance and then tossed her aside like the other.

The sound of metal flying past me had me hesitate, which saved my life as the feathers embedded into the ground in front of me. I snatched them up and threw them back at the metallic Angel in the air, when he dodged them I quickly ripped that part of the ceiling down on his head. He didn't even see the chunks of rocks as they slammed into his head.

I finally reached the panels in front of the test tubes and rapidly punched in the coordinates to send them to another facility that I had. Right before I hit the final latitude, longitude number a shadow fell over me. I instinctively dodged to my right and heard the unmistakable sound of a glass being embedded into glass.

But that wasn't why my blood ran cold, and goose bumps, for the first time in my life, ran along my body.

The blade that the Native American had dug into the tube was so long that it pierced the side stomach of the occupant inside.

His eyes were open.

And he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

**So three chapters...any criticism? Any responses? Anything at all? You want me to get a life? You want me to do something special? You in on the action? Yeah so do I... :D**


	4. And The Sky Cries Out

**A/N: Damn, it has been so long since I've even updated anything on here I don't even remember how long it's been. I am sorry for that. I joined the military a couple months back and I've only now just got my first laptop that I can call my own and it works perfectly for me. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and update this story along with my others but it will take a while, I'm sorry to say. So please be patient with me even though you probably already lost faith. I'm doing my best here with what I got. And a shout out to a certain girl that loves my Broly fic, it will be updated and continued, so keep a weathered eye on the horizon for me. As always I don't own DBZ or the anything from the MARVEL Universe that Disney now owns. This has all been an idea rolling inside my head and killing in not updating before. Hope you like it.**

One Second Later

My first feeling which made me open my eyes.

**PAIN.**

I had never experienced the feeling before but as soon as I felt it my brain provided the word. I was already screaming before I stopped myself, realizing that I was body deep in some liquid. The coldness seeped into my mouth and down my lungs quickly making me choke, which made me want to cough it out and so I choked some more. I reached up, trying to get out of what I thought was water. My hands though met a surface, like a ceiling, and it wouldn't move. I reached forward and again met a surface, moving my hands along it quickly I felt that it encircled me completely and there was no way out.

I was going to die in this cage-thing, not even knowing how I got there. I already couldn't see that well, and now the world was almost black, but the last thing that I saw were eyes.

Completely, RED, EYES.

The next thing I knew, I was traveling up, the liquid in my tank leaving by the force of gravity, pushing it out I assumed as the level of it fell. I desperately tried to claw my way up to the top of what I could tell was a tube now but my body wouldn't listen to me all that well, like it hadn't been used before.

The need for air was taking me over, already I could feel most of my body shut down.

I had escaped the red eyes only to drown.

10 Minutes Later…

_Slam!_

"Where are they Sinister!?"

"I don't know Logan-"

_Slam!_

"Don't give me that shit! I saw you pokin' around that console in front o' them before they took off!"

"And your Apache friend interrupted me before I could have sent them to one of my other facilities."

_Slam!_

"You're lying!"

"Really Logan, if I knew where they were going wouldn't you think that I would gloat in your face about never being able to find them instead of saying The Same Thing, OVER AND OVER AGAIN!"

"You could just be yanking my chain 'bub. You've done it plenty of times in the past."

"I can see Angel coming back Wolverine. Doesn't have anything on him from what I can tell," Domino said by the destroyed entrance.

"That was before I had finally done it! Before my life's work was completed!"

The silence in the room became deafening.

"What are you talking about?" Logan bent over to look at the bound Mr. Sinister, the beating all but forgotten now.

"The subjects in those test tubes, the specimens that I have been working on for the past seventeen years, were the pinnacle of Mutant genome! Countless tests and failures, so many Mutants I had to go through just to get to where I am now! All the procedures, and data, the RESEARCH! And now it's all gone, lost in the world for anything to happen…."

Domino had moved over next to Logan by now and Angel just landed at the hole.

"Tried to follow the tubes but they were moving too fast. I know at least one of them was heading towards New York, not sure the exact place…." Angel's voice died off as he saw Wolverine and Domino around Sinister.

"What's going on?"

Angel turned to see Warpath appear out of the darkness.

"That's what was about to as big man."

"Oi! You lot! Anyone 'ah yah got some extra clothes? Mine ripped in the fight."

"Quiet all you! Rain just stayed shifted for now."

All attention turned back to Wolverine now. Angel inclined his head and Warpath and he made their way over.

"Sinister I need to know! What did you make them able to do!?"

Wolverine had Sinister by the collar of his shirt now and yelling in his face. The red color of his mask seemed brighter, looking more like blood.

"You won't understand Logan!" Roared Mr. Sinister shocking everyone. First names were serious territory.

"Their potential is limitless! They, have no restraints on how big their power can grow! They do not feel as humans or even Mutants do, acting as machines! They can perform feats that would look god-like to us! There! Is! No! Stopping! Them!"

Silence overwhelmed everyone as the implications of this sunk in. Five of the most powerful Mutants ever were now loose on the Earth, and it was their fault.

"I am going to kill Norman Osborn slowly and painfully! I didn't think he'd really be stupid enough to actually cross me, but to bring in you X-Men! He's gone too far!"

"Wait a second! You mean you worked for Osborn on this project!? Selling out Mutants like that!" Angel declared angrily.

"I wasn't making it to sell out Mutants you fool! I was only using Osborn's vast wealth and resources as a means to my own goal. I was planning on disappearing soon anyway since the man now sees me as a liability from the lies that I told him at our last meeting."

"Show me."

Sinister stopped his rant as he looked over at Wolverine. The simple request threw him off.

"What!?"

"Show me what they can or could do. You should at least know that much since you created them."

Sinister seemed to ponder this for a few minutes and weighed his options.

"Time's a' wastin' Sinister! I have to know if these things will cause harm to the world and eventually the Mutant community. I don't want that because that's more killing, and you don't want that because then it's less mutants in the world. Less than there are now."

That seemed to make his thoughts lean more towards helping but something still held him back. The culmination of his life's work was not something one should trifle with.

"Look bub' if we have to kill these things then you can keep the bodies but we have to start moving now so decide!"

This seemed to do the trick when Sinister moved over to Wolverine in a brisk way.

"Logan you can't be serious! Do you know what he will be able to do if he gets those bodies back!?"

"Stow it Warren! I'd rather have those five dead then a whole cities worth right now! We can always find Sinister later if need be."

Wolverine's tone brokered no argument and none were further given as Mr. Sinister, one of his greatest enemies, stood mere inches from him.

"They weren't supposed to get loose Logan," Sinister started to say as he raised his hands. "I was going to use them to help better Mutant-kind after I was done teaching them," he continued as he laid his hands on Logan's temples.

"Don't blame them for everything I've done to you."

And then a psychic link was created between the two. And then the man that is the best there is at what he does, shivered in the deepest feeling of fear he has ever felt.

Because the destruction that he saw was worse than anything he could ever do.


	5. So You Think You Can Survive?

**A/N: So I just, I don't really know anymore. I like to write this for some reason. Like, I know other authors like to do their work, and I really appreciate that. I have found, many, many stories here that I have dearly loved and cherished to read. For some reason I don't know why I still do this, it's a little time consuming, but I have some reason to still do this, I just have to find it.**

**Also I still don't own anything Marvel or Dragon Ball Z. Never going to change.**

New York, New York

Ten Minutes After Impact…..

I found myself stumbling around what looked like a destroyed street. Fires were everywhere, buildings were smashed open, and cars were overturned or melting. Sounds bombarded me from every direction and I had no idea how to filter it. I tripped and fell to the ground, just barely catching myself in time. I was about to breath out a sigh of relief when a stinging pain raced up my arm. I rolled away from it quickly and looked to see that a fire had scorched my skin where the pain was. I hissed from getting dirt on the wound and spit on it enough to get the worst of it out. A crude way of doing it but the dirt would have worsened the injury in the long run.

I paused for a moment, wondering how I knew that kind of information and not even my own name, but then continued to stand up and move on as priorities took over.

I would need medical help to take care of my burn and any internal damage that I received from whatever caused this blast, but for some reason the thought of having nameless faces of doctors shoving needles into my did not sound appealing.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt a block of stone fall on the back of my head. Immediately I felt a slight pain from the blow and dust covered me, but as I turned to look a large shadow fell over me and to my surprise I saw the side of a three story building falling atop of me. My body froze up not knowing what to do, even though my mind screamed at it to move. It was too late anyway, as my vision was filled with nothing but bricks and I was smothered underneath them.

15 Minutes After Impact

"-and Sinister's helping us track them down-"

"No Scott listen to me! We made a deal with Essex! Better to have a handful of Mutants dead then the whole community being hunted again."

I watched from my corner as the others on the team were busy doing their own jobs. Wolverine and Mr. Sinister were bent over a computer calculating the trajectories of the other pods as we made our way to New York City, the closest one. Domino was talking to Cyclops on a communicator as she flew the Black Bird. Angel and Wolfsbane were sitting at opposite ends of the jet, bad blood and stolen wings doesn't go away with some soap and water. Warpath and Elixir sat in the middle, meditating and trying to calm his nerves, respectively.

"We're four minutes out from NYC now and I can already see the fires. Yes we'll try to contain the situation but it already looks really bad. Domino out."

"Tell me some good news boys!" Domino yelled out not taking her eyes off the sky.

"Doing the best we can Dom!" Logan yelled back.

"Dammit Logan, just give me something!" she yelled back approaching the end of the suburbs.

"We tracked the trajectory of three of the five pods to different facilities that I own," Sinister started to talk still bent over the screen. "They are not in any danger of waking up and stable so we don't have to worry about them. The one that we are following now crashed in the center of Times Square so it won't be that hard in finding him."

We were thirty seconds from the crash now.

"And what about the last one!? That's only four I counted!"

Nathanial Essex went quiet after that.

"The last one was hit off course by this pod when they launched. It landed in the Atlantic Ocean and sank. The life lines for it went dead about five minutes ago."

That killed the mood. Everyone became quiet, knowing that drowning was one of the worst ways to go.

"Well at least that's one less to worry about," Warren commented.

"That's sick Warren," Wolfsbane growled out.

"I'm sorry?"

She turned to face him more. "That was a living being that just died. And you don't even care that that life will no longer be able to grow and flourish on this Earth."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know our current mission was to save these things now? And I guess I'm just no longer the Angel of Death that has a strand of Apocalypses' power inside of me! So maybe, if you take what I said in context of the mission, you'll take it differently!"

Rain started to rise as Warren's skin began to change.

"Sit down! Before I gut both of you!"

Both sets of eyes turned toward Wolverine as he unsheathed his claws with a _snickt_. Everyone's expressions changed to surprise.

"We don't have time for your petty ethics or beliefs right now! This mission is one of the biggest that we will ever do in our lives! This thing, whatever it is that Sinister created is loose on this Earth. It doesn't know this world, and it has absolutely no memories at all, that means no attachments. It has the power to blow up this whole planet ten times over, it can wipe the floor with each and every super powered person on this planet, maybe even in the whole galaxy! And the more we wait by trying to kill each other over whose right and wrong it grows more powerful! So if y'all will just fucking shut up and work together with a cool head until we can either detain or kill this thing we might be able to kill each other, ourselves, a year from now, however much, we like!"

The inside of the jet was deadly quiet as the bomb that Logan dropped on them set in. Domino started to land in Times Square, the center of destruction.

"Logan, w-what did, what did Sinister show you?"

I saw Logan turn to look at Elixir, and for one of the rare times in my life that I knew this man, the closest thing to a Father that I had, a look of utter fear filled his eyes.

"Something that not even you can heal kid."

30 Minutes After Impact

"Help."

_I'm going to die here, again._

I coughed some dust out of my lungs and sucked more in as I inhaled, making me cough more.

"Anybody."

I didn't know how my voice really sounded, but I was sure that it wasn't this feeble, hoarse, whisper.

I tried wiggling my arm out from under the wall, knowing that it was more than likely broken, and pain shot up from my leg and into my brain. A cry escaped my lips but it came out silent and broken. I grasped at my leg and looked down at it, seeing the blood all along my foot and on the wall that was collapsed on me. There was so much blood that the stench filled my nostrils and I nearly threw up, only barely keeping the bile down and leaving the burning feeling in my throat. I wished that the little light I had didn't show that sight.

Light…

I turned my head to the source once I realized that yes, there was light. I saw a gap between the wall and a half broken bus bench where people could and wait. If I could get over to it I would be able to crawl for help or someone could possible see me. Without thinking, because the prospect of getting out was so good, I moved over it. And pain brought another scream to me again. Tears streamed down my face as I looked back down at my left foot and some dust trickled down on me. I ground my teeth together and tried to push away the pain.

_Okokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokok, breathjustbreathletitout. The wall is on your foot and arm trapping you and that's the only thing that is keeping you from freedom ok andandand if you can get out from under it then you'll be free and you can crawl out and look for help and someone will find you and then you can get healed up and-and-and just live. Ok but first you have to getoutofthis and you have to save yourself andandand you have to get out._

I scrunched up my eyes and ground my teeth again in preparation for the deed. I put my hand on the wall above me as far down as it could go without feeling pain and then tried pushing up on it.

My first attempt gave me more dust and pebbles to the face making me cough more.

When my coughing fit subsided I tried again. My muscles cried out from the overexertion that I was putting them through.

_It feels like I've never used my muscles before._

My efforts in trying to move the wall granted me a loud rumbling noise. I stopped pushing to find out what it was looking everywhere. And that's when I noticed my light was slowly fading. I looked back at the gap to see the wall slowly breaking, half of it staying on the bench and my half slowly falling down to the ground. I felt fear grip my heart again at the thought of my first and only potential hope of living was, quite literally, crumbling.

I pushed at the wall above me, time not being on my side now. I used all of my strength, even yelling out in desperation, doing anything to get the brick wall off of me. For some reason this time something clicked in my body, it was small, but I used the newfound strength to move the wall up a bit and quickly wiggled backwards. I unceremoniously dropped the wall not caring about it anymore. My moment of energy disappeared and I felt robbed to my very core. The shock hit me hard but I still tried to shimmy to the gap while fighting through the pain. I knew I was making little progress, and that I was being wrapped in dirt and dust like a cocoon, it was a little suffocating and I just wanted to get out of it.

And about halfway to the gap was when my hope as crushed.

The brick wall that blocked out most of the light, that crushed my foot and arm, that made dirt and dust, rocks and other stuff fall on me, that cut me off from the rest of the world, went and broke in half, essentially taking away my only way of escape. I laid there, just staring at the spot of what used to be open air, and now was no longer a ray of hope; I didn't know how long I stayed in that position for, just staring at the wall that fell right in front of my face, but eventually I curled in on myself, no longer caring about the pain and cried.

I stopped almost immediately, but the feeling of being cut off from the rest of the world was still there. Along with the feeling of not knowing who I was, and why this was happening to me.

33 Minutes After Impact

"What aren't you telling me Logan?"

"I've told you everything that I know kid, the facts are in your face! Now are you going to help us find this thing or not!"

"I don't know Logan. Just outright killing this thing doesn't seem right. How do you even know it caused this?"

"Because we tracked it from Sinister's lab to this exact location-"

"And that's another thing! The Wolverine I know wouldn't even go near Mr. Sinister without trying to cut his head off the whole time!"

"Oh, I'm hurt."

The arguing behind me got more and more heated as both sides yelled over one another. I paid no mind to it and focused on getting a scent that I picked up from Warpath's blade with the blood on it.

"Excuse me guys," the yelling stopped, I glanced in their direction to see Elixir standing sheepishly by Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Mr. Sinister. "Maybe if you just worked together to find this thing, we'll be able to find out if it is really dangerous and then decide from there if we have to kill it? Just standing here, isn't helping."

His voice died out near the end of his suggestion but I was glad that someone was able to stop them from bickering like little kids.

Wolverine stared at him and then grunted, turning around.

"You know dude, I like you," Spider-Man said putting an arm over his shoulders. "Straight and to the point, the X-Men needs more leaders like yourself."

"Oh! We're not X-Men. I mean, yeah we're Mutants that are _X-Men_ but we're a separate team called X-Force-"

"Elixir!"

Both of their heads snapped up.

"Stop talking, or I'll gut you myself every time I see you in California," Wolverine growled out.

I had a slight smile at this but then it was quickly wiped away.

"What the heck is X-Force?" Spider-Man asked.

"None of your business bug! Now get going to find that monster! We have to contain it!"

The two of them had a stare down for some time before Spider-Man shot out a web line.

"We're not done with this Logan," I heard him say in one of the most serious voices I've ever heard him use. It sent a shiver down my spine, seeing him like that.

And then he was gone.

"What if he doesn't tell us that he found the thing Wolverine?"

All heads turned to Warren then.

"Then we'll have to hunt him down and kill it ourselves."

40 Minutes After Impact

I was still surrounded by darkness, I could see the walls around me but they were only black shapes. I was still in the fetal position, staring blankly at the wall in front of me. I didn't think how life could be so cruel, or unforgiving, or ironic. I didn't think at all I didn't care at all. It was just me, the darkness, and my shortened supply of air.

44 Minutes After Impact

Apparently the wall above me wasn't all that strong to begin with because I have been marking how many minutes have passed by with my finger on it. I rounded how long I was unconscious and then factored in the time it took the wall to fully collapse on me and "guesstimated" that I would soon be coming up on an hour since I got out of the pod. I had also figured out that there was another hole somewhere for air to get in since I was still breathing but I knew it wasn't enough to keep them alive for long. I could hear my time ticking by like the second hand on a clock.

52 Minutes After Impact

The ticking was closer now. Before I thought it was from my mind losing oxygen but now I can tell it's from outside my coffin.

Someone was trying to get to me.

I had stopped making tally marks and found in which direction that they were coming from. It was in the direction of my first tally mark so I started to dig that way. And when I say did I mean I kept scratching at where that mark was. If I could make it go far enough then I could meet the people on the other side of the wall before my air ran out. This glimmer of hope, the last that my heart was capable of bearing, urged my tired body to push itself one more time, and when the energy was spent, then I could die.

57 Minutes After Impact

"Can you still see that heartbeat, Chief?"

"Yes Spider-Man. It's still directly ahead of us. And even though we are absolutely sure there are no outlets for air that way, it's still beating strong. Stronger than any heart I've seen before."

I listened to their conversation to learn what was going on. After Spider-Man left, Wolverine had given me a look. It was a simple look, but when you've gone through the same thing as another person, one look speaks volumes.

It said: _Follow him._

And so here I was, watching from the shadows as he and the Chief of Police in New York worked together to resume the search for survivors.

"Well alright then. Guess it's my turn to take a crack at it."

He walked up to the pile of rubble, then to where a human team was trying to move everything out of the way and rescue this one person. It didn't make sense to me why they would want to save one person when the whole city was hit. Yes there were other rescue teams and other superheroes but what if they need help? This plan did not seem well thought out.

"People, people please," the young hero called out to the crew, effectively gaining their attention. "If you could take a couple steps back, you'll have a free ticket…to the gun show," he said while posing at the last part and flexing his muscles in the skin tight suit.

Some people looked at him with utter confusion while others openly chuckled or laughed. It had the intended affect though as everyone stepped back to make some room.

And then, the Amazing Spider-Man, a kid that was still going through high school, lifted what was the entire wall of a three story building with minimal effort. Yes he struggled a little but it was obviously seen to be easy for him.

"Don't try this at home folks!" he yelled out with a slightly strained voice.

Almost immediately a squad of five dashed past him and into the blackness, the angle that Spider-Man held the wall at blocked out our light and didn't let us see inside.

After a few minutes past by a voice called out from the darkness.

"Get us a stretcher and more people now!"

Almost immediately more people streamed into the hole with the required equipment and flashlights to see.


	6. You Dun Fked Up

Have you ever had a dream where you were flying? But, you felt like you were seeing it through someone else's eyes? That's how I felt right now, except I kept flipping between the sky and underneath the ocean. But no matter which one I was at the time, they were both really bright, like the sun was just over my shoulder, bathing me with its warmth. It's…. an indescribable feeling to have, and not something that you can have twice in your life. Too bad it ended so quickly that I felt like I died.

_**2 Days After Find**_

I woke up again. But this time, I could feel each synapse in my brain fire off to start my body. I felt my blood warm up as my heart pumped faster to compensate for my activeness. My muscles, well the ones that I could feel, were ripped and torn from the smallest of movements that I made, barely felt like they were there, and the rest of my body was just numb. This should have worried me, but I was unconscious before the thought was even formed.

_**7 Days After Find**_

"It's truly remarkable Spider-Man! I've never seen anything like it before! No human being is even possibly capable of this level of healing!"

"You're telling me doc'. I was there when we found him and even I still can't believe it," I hung upside down from the ceiling talking to Reed Richards, one of the few people on this planet that I know is smart enough, AND that I trust enough to take care of something like this.

And to say he took care of it is an understatement, the guy has barely gotten six hours of sleep in the past week.

"When you first brought him here I thought you were lying to me about him being a special case-"

"Hey! Come on Reed that last time was a joke!"

"You had just gotten done beating the Rhino on national television and came to me with ten broken bones, two dislocations, three different gashes in your side that went as deep as your ribs and said that you 'hit a door too hard'. Right before you collapsed from blood loss and a concussion."

I was silent for a few moments.

"In my defense, your kids were standing right in front of me and my jokes get worse the more I get hurt."

My pride had just taken a steep dive.

"In any case I had to use denser medical tools than his skin so that they could penetrate it and even then I had to work fast since his body was already slowly healing itself on a sub-atomic level. His body alone is the next evolutionary step since Mutants came into the public. Even you were fascinating to me."

If he could see my eyebrows right now they would be into my hairline.

"Well thanks Reed, didn't know I was one of you favorite freaks."

"Don't think anything of it kid, Reeds' just always fascinated. He's still doing tests on me," a deep voice rumbled out behind me.

I let go of my web string while flipping sideways. I landed on my feet and turned around to see a moving boulder.

"Ben my buddy! What's rocking?"

"_Ha-ha, 'rocking'._

"Yeah, real funny, bug. Next time the mole-man comes out of the ground I'll make sure to send them to you first," he replied while crossing his arms over his chest.

"One," I started by holding up corresponding fingers, "Spiders are not bugs, they are arachnids. I keep telling you this and you keep forgetting. Two, if mole-men really did come up here again, I'm pretty sure I would beat them before you even got in that fancy, flying car of yours."

"Ha-ha! And another HA! Even the X-Men needed a whole team to take down one of Mole-Man's experiments and they had our help. What makes you think you could do it yourself?"

Again the fingers came up. "One, I'm Spider-Man. Two, I'm Spider-Man. And three, I would just get it to eat your mug and it would go home full."

"Why is it again that we let you come in here all the time?"

"Because he's hilarious whenever he makes jokes about you!" called out another voice from above.

Ben and I looked up(Reed is still too focused on our mystery guest to even care) to see The Human Torch also known as Johnny Storm, come flying down to us from an opening in the roof. He landed a few feet away and the flames dispersed showing a teenager close to my age. But that's really where the similarities ended.

While I chose to hide my face, Johnny along with the rest of the Fantastic Four showed his for the world to see. It goes without saying that he was basically a rock star among superheroes already.

"Oh yeah! Now the party has arrived!" I called out.

We approached one another and did a 'bro hug' that came easily.

"Hey! Why don't we ever do hugs like that? We live together!" Ben called out.

"Because you would think that crushing my spine is a joke! I need to stay flexible Mr. No-Emotion-In-The-Face."

"Speaking of flexible how's that Hispanic chick you were seen with yesterday?"

"Ben! Not too loud!"

"Ha-ha! Susie already knows about her kid. She's just waiting for the right time to jump down your throat and smack you upside the head."

"Grrrrrrrrrreate. So, what did you bring us this time Web-head?"

"An alien."

All conversations stopped. The three guys looked at Reed, half in surprise that he had been paying attention to the conversation and half in what he had just said.

"Wait, like E.T.?" Spidey asked.

"No, like in something that's not from Earth. I've actually never seen it before considering we've fought Skrulls, Krees, and tons of others. It doesn't even look like it's from our universe."

"Well that's just fucking fantastic Reed. Do we have to be worried about an invasion?" Ben growled out.

"No. Not at all."

"And why is that?" Johnny was all but panicking now.

"Because it's a Mutant."

_**8 Days After Find**_

The voices that I keep hearing are making little sense to me. They just kept moving in and out of my head with little meaning. But the one word that stayed with me, the one that they kept repeating, was IT.

That one word had never pissed me off so much even though my memory was limited. I wanted to take that one word and obliterate it from all of existence, to atomize it until it was no longer there. I wanted to crush it into dust, and let it fly into the wind. Or at the very least make it stop being applied to me.

So after hearing the word for what felt like a lifetime going "It's fasc-", "It's unbel-", "can't believe it's", I finally snapped.

Not knowing what I was doing, just seeing my vision go red and going by instinct, I snapped my eyes open and felt my adrenaline spike. I saw the world from where I was again and what greeted me?

Another tube.

Instantly I screamed out and used some power inside of me that I couldn't use before, and shattered the tube around me. My fear from remembering the last tube that I woke up in mixed with my anger brought on a surge of power. I evaporate the water that was directly touching me and everything else just painted the walls. I screamed my lungs out, somehow having more air than I thought I had.

I was suspended at the same height that the liquid held me at but this power that I was giving off was denting the top and bottom of what was left of the tube. Gusts of air were billowing out with me as its epicenter. My world turned white and my body was unimaginably tense.

Suddenly it felt like a steel wall slammed into me and I flew backwards. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but I still felt the pressure of "something" pushing me. I started to fight against it I was hit by a real wall behind me. I pushed back against the invisible wall with one of my own, and in a few moments tore it apart. After it disappeared the space in front of me stopped looking distorted and I saw a blonde haired women with blood falling from her nose.

I didn't have time to think what hit her because a blob of orange was suddenly in my face. I moved my head to the right just barely missed getting hit by it and heard the wall dent.

"It's clobberin' time!"

-_Say what now?_

A knee came up to my stomach and I caught it in the pal of my hand. An elbow came swinging around and I ducked as it sailed over my head. With leverage that I had I used strength to lift the orange mass up as I stood straight again.

"The HELL-Put me down you freak!"

That got my blood boiling again as my other hand came up and grabbed his shoulder.

"STOP CALLING ME NAMES!" I screamed out as I threw the thing into the dented wall. To my surprise he broke through the wall and made contact with open air, right before gravity took over and he fell down to ground level.

The last thing I heard him yell was, "OH SHI-".

I turned back to the room to see who else would attack me and I came face to face with a grey matter. It stuck to my face like the worst super glue that I've ever felt and I immediately started to scratch at it in vain trying to get it off.

"What is this!?" I yelled out.

"It's called webbing pal! And there's more where it came from."

I finally tore off the 'webbing' and threw it down to the ground. "Why the hell would you have webbing!?"

Suddenly a blur of red and blue flew past me.

"Well duh, it's because I'm Spider-Man dude!"

I spun, somehow following the blur to see it stopped on the far wall and above my head.

The blur now took the shape of a dude with a little bulging muscle, lanky, and really skinny. And I saw all of this because of the skin tight one piece he wore. I had just noticed the spider theme before I yelled, "Dude what, are you wearing!?"

"It's my Superhero uniform, man."

If I wasn't being attacked I probably would have noticed that I hurt his feelings somehow.

"It looks like some sick fetish suit!"

Laughing burst out of nowhere and I turned to see a kid on the opposite side of the room standing next to the blonde. The blood was gone from her nose but the kid was crying his eyes out and holding his sides.

"Webs, he so got you man! Oh man, I haven't seen anyone diss you as good as that in a long time!"

"Johnny, not cool man! We're in the middle of a fight here!" the Spider yelled.

"We're only fighting because you all keep calling me names!" I yelled rounding back to the dude on the wall.

The room became quiet then as the problem of how this all started came into the light.

"So then what should we call you?"

I turned to the new voice. This one was older, already a man and his appearance showed it. Grey hair on the sides and the rest black, looking early- to mid-thirties. He was standing by a wall and was about to push a button but had stopped.

This stopped me. I stared at him while thinking on this, trying to see in my head if I could come up with a name. A word that applied to me that I've seen or heard or even, what was just there. But there was nothing.

While thinking through this I had slowly relaxed out of my crouched state and stood straight up. My power died down at the same time.

"I don't know. Nothing in my head tells me a name or-or about anything I've done in my life since I woke up. Which was in a tube."

Some eyebrows were raised at this and looks were given to the broken tube.

"So you don't have anything for us to call you by?" the older guy asked. He was away from the button by now and almost towards me.

I was about to say no again when a word leaped from my mouth without me trying.

"Saiyan."

The guy's head snapped back at this.

That's what I am, a Saiyan."

Looks were exchanged between the others that were still left.

"What's a-"

Suddenly I was pulled backwards and met open air.

"Alright shit-stain! Round two!"

_**30 Minutes Later…**_

"Now Ben, what lesson did you learn here today?"

"To no get smashed face with a bus repeatedly…"

"Nooo. It's to not go charging in like a hothead looking to settle a score. Even I know that one big guy!"

I watched the interaction between the three men with the number '4' on themselves. It was one thing to know about family bonding, it was another to see it.

The smiles, the laughs, the inside jokes. For some reason it started to hurt me in my chest as I stared at them. Their easy-going attitude was in complete contrast to the memories that I already have.

"Hey, Mr. Saiyaman. Why the sad face dude?"

I jumped slightly and looked up the wall over my left shoulder to see the now known Spider-Man clinging to it like on a perch. He was doing it so naturally and without a care in the world, making it seem like it was normal to do.

"What did you call me?"

"Saiyaman! I'm trying out different nicknames for you. It's a thing that I do."

I grimaced, "Don't use it again. Calling me Saiyan will be fine."

"Whaaaaat!? No nicknames? That's no fun!"

"I hardly know you Spider-Man. I think it's a little too soon for us to be buddy-buddy with each other."

"No! It's never too soon! I normally give the bad guys that I fight a nickname as soon as I see them. Actually, I give everyone nicknames as soon as I see them. It's what everyone likes about me."

"Ha-ha that's funny webs!"

I turned to my right and saw the young boy named Johnny Storm publicly known as the Human Torch, walk towards us with a huge smile on his face.

"There's hardly anybody that likes this guy because of the nicknames that he gives them. Just ask Wolverine!"

"Hey I resent that! I know that Wolvie likes his nickname deep down in his heart!" Spider-Man seemed offended by this and wagged his pointer finger at the youngest Storm sibling.

"Yeah, we'll see about that the next time he stops by asking for you."

Suddenly the door on the far side of the wall burst open while simultaneously the rest of the hole in the wall blew open and an angel-like figure and what looked like a Werewolf appeared from the dust. Two pairs of red eyes snapped to life from the door and my blood ran cold.

"You got some 'splainin' to do bug!"

"Logan! What are you doing here!? How did you even get in here?"

"X-Men and Avengers status kid! There is no where you can hide that ticking time bomb that I won't find it! Now hand 'em over!"

_-What the hell is he talking about!? Where is the bomb at!?_

"Let's just talk about this Wolverine! You don't know all of the facts!"

"I know more facts than you do kid! That thing has to be taken down now before it can do any more harm! And you won't stop us!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a figure came out from behind the one called Wolverine. He was considerably taller than those that he came with and his skin was completely chalk white. I had no idea of what to make of his clothes but there was a red diamond on his forehead. And I knew who he was.

"Ah yes, there he is. My crown jewel out of the lot. How do you feel, Ian?"

His smile creeped me out considering that all of his teeth were filed down to points like a sharks.

"Sinister, you confirm that the one against the wall is your project?"

"Oh without a doubt. I made them all personally and he is just oozing with power right now. Actually, surprisingly enough, his power is coming off substantially more than it should be."

All eyes turned towards me but I would only remember this afterwards. At that moment I had tunnel vision and only saw Sinister's face. I now had a name to place with the face that always appeared whenever I closed my eyes, with the voice that would fill the silence of my mind.

My body began to tremble, shaking all over. The power, the spark that I felt before roared like a raging inferno and consumed my body. The room started to shake and a machine off to the side started beeping excessively. My semi-long hair that was up in a ponytail started flying everywhere and a faded white aura appeared around me.

"I'm going to kill you," these were the only words that I said before I disappeared from the human eye.

"You might want to step away from me Wolverine. This sounds like it will hurt."

The next moment I reappeared in front of Sinister and punched him in the face.

A shockwave exploded outward from the force that I used and Mr. Sinister flew backwards back flipping through a wall and outside.

I let loose a primal roar and stepped forward to continue my pursuit when a heavy grip kept me in place. My head snapped to the right and I saw the Wolverine man. Metal claws popped out of his knuckles and he stabbed them towards me. I dodged them by pivoting backwards on my right foot and sweeping underneath the blades of death. I stopped when I was at his back and then wrapped my hands around his mid-section and performed a German-Suplex. He landed on his neck and his grip slackened, I tore my forearm from it and continued moving.

Another figure appeared in front of me. It looked like Wolverine but slightly smaller and a lot more feminine. Two claws came out of her knuckles instead of three and one out of each foot.

"You need to stop now!"

"I'll stop when he's dead!"

I moved past her and to the hole in the wall that I made before and started to search for Mr. Sinister.

I was interrupted again as I was spun around.

"You will cause more destruction if you go out there! We will put you down if it comes to that!"

In one glance I saw that her claws were away and her body was relaxed. She didn't perceive me as a threat at the moment. That caused me to hesitate for a moment. But that still didn't make me stop.

Faster than she could react I had her against the wall next to the hole pinning her hands above her head with one hand and her body with my other.

"You don't know what he did to me. I felt the pain he caused me ever since I had feeling in my body. Ever since I was created I could feel pain. I was only able to put a name to it once I finally woke up. There was just nothing I could do about it. Now I can, and no one will stop me. Ever."

I leaped out of the hole, leaving the girl standing there.


	7. Explanations Sold Separatley

I landed street level and created a small crater in the ground. Traffic around the building that I was in had stopped and police officers were just starting to set up tape and making sense of everything. I looked with my eyes and my instincts looked with my senses, the latter found him first.

He was just starting to get out of the rubble that his fall made and he looked dazed.

I approached a car that was waiting to take a detour out of the zone.

"Get out of the vehicle," I growled.

"I'm sorry!? What's your problem man?"

I smashed my hands into the hood and crumpled the metal into my grip.

"Get out now!"

The driver dived out the door like it was on fire and ran away. I then picked up the car by the hood and turned towards Sinister. He was hunched over on his knees now spitting up blood. I took aim and tensed my leg muscles, then leaped forward.

I crossed the street like it was nothing and landed bringing the car down on his head. The sound of smashed metal destroyed the little peace that New York's finest had created and people started to scream and run away. Their cries hurt my ears slightly but I was able to block it out by focusing on my task.

I brought the car back up over my head like it was a feather and looked down to see Sinister lying on the ground with glass and small metal pieces in him. That wasn't good enough for me.

I brought the car back down two more times before I tossed it away in a random direction. I heard it hit something but didn't really care what it was.

A puddle of blood surrounded Mr. Sinister as he laid there. I picked him up by his collar and brought him to my face. His head lolled backwards and he was delirious from the pounding.

"We're not even close to being finished yet."

I spun twice and through him towards some buildings. He smashed through a window on the 3rd floor and disappeared inside.

I jumped to go after him and was shot out of the air.

An immensely hot pain hit me in the side and pushed me off course. I ended up hitting the wall four windows down from where I wanted to go. I dug my fingers into the mortar and cement and looked to my left.

A suit of armor came flying at me and tackled me off the building. He continued his trajectory and we left the building.

"No you fool!"

"Look buddy, I don't know who you are and I don't care. You're wrecking my city and that's a big '**Don't Do**' in my books."

As we passed two more blocks I finally took action. I raised my hands and let a ball of Ki appear in each one. I brought them together on the metal suits head and an explosion happened.

I continued to fly backwards while the suit dropped towards the ground. I couldn't stop myself or at least didn't know how to. I created a trench in the road while the suit made another crater.

"Just to stay out of my way machine! This doesn't concern you!"

"Actually you're wrong on two accounts. I'm not a machine, and you're destroying my city. This is definitely my concern."

I saw it stand up and rip the helmet off that was now completely ruined. A young looking man appeared.

"Then you're in my way," I said as I clenched my fists.

"And you need to be stopped," he got into a basic fighting stance like a boxer.

I narrowed my eyes and focused on him, then disappeared.

I went around him and reappeared performing a Spartan Kick to the small of his back. He stumbled forward and I was gone by the time he turned around.

I elbowed him in the back and saw him fly forward. For a moment I wondered if it had been that easy, all talk and no bark. But suddenly he flipped around and shot me in the chest with a blast from his hand.

I flew backwards and smashed into a parked car. The alarm started to blare and so I ripped off both doors on my side and threw them at him. He blasted the first and it flew off in a random direction but the second smashed into his torso sending him flying.

I phased out, moving so fast that I left an afterimage behind. I reappeared above the Man-In-Armor and brought my elbow down onto his midsection smashing him back to street level.

"And stay down!" I growled out.

"Not likely kid," he wheezed out.

A glow emanated from the guys chest and before I could understand what it was a blast shot from the circle there and hit me. The air left my lungs and I was thrown backwards into the air.

Before I could recover my arc ended abruptly with searing pain stabbing into my back and changing my direction of motion. I was now falling straight down back to ground level. I looked over my shoulder and saw a blue face with red eyes and everything about it was full of hatred and anger that it scared me for a moment.

And then we smashed into the ground.

I picked Wolverine up by his collar and held him to my face.

"What the hell Logan! Do you realize what you just fucking did!?"

Usually, in very stressful situations I was the only one cracking jokes and laughing at nothing like a crazy person. But after seeing the kid-Ian, his name is apparently-kick Ben Grimm's ass just outside the Baxter Building and toss Wolverine clear across a room and then punch Mr. Sinister through a wall, I was no longer in a joking mood.

"Trying to stop the bomb," his voice was weak. The German Suplex must have been a harder hit than I thought.

"You fucking idiot!" I threw him back towards the ground. "He was doing perfectly fine until you came along! He only blew up like that because he saw Mr. Sinister"

"He was going to snap anyway," he garbled as he struggled to sit up.

"No he wasn't! Sometimes you don't need to do a preemptive attack to stop someone! All you have to do is talk to them. I thought you would have learned that by now with all of the fuck ups that the X-Men always have."

I shot out a web line through the hole in the wall and went after the sounds of fighting and Archangel.

I helped Wolverine to his feet.

"Maybe he's right Logan. The fighting that's coming from outside only started when we got here."

"That, thing, out there is a monster! We can't stop to talk to it and listen to its feelings!"

"Isn't that what some people once thought of you Logan? Trying to kill you for being in some place at the wrong time because they thought you remembered your past when they backstabbed or killed someone that you loved? Or even how Anti-Mutants think of us?"

I turned my head to see Sue Storm a few steps away from us. Elixir stood beside her looking scared.

Logan looked at her and was about to say something but then stopped.

"Let's go Laura."

Wolverine used my shoulder to stand up and started to walk away.

"He's just as scared as you were when you woke up with no memory Logan. You, out of everyone else in the world, knows what he is going though."

He just kept walking.

"Let's go Elixir. Someone's going to need to be healed."

I cocked my fist back and smashed it into the face of the blue-black Angel guy. He was so delirious that he didn't even put up his arms anymore to put up a fight. Suddenly my hyperactive warrior's sense kicked in and I reached behind me grabbing a metal shield out of the air. I dropped the Bird-Man and turned to face the new guy.

He was dressed in red, white, and blue with a star on his chest.

"Well that's unexpected," I heard him gasp out.

I launched the circular shield back at him and he caught it in the chest but slid backwards a few feet and into a parked truck. Sirens started to go off again hurting my ears and I sent an oversized Ki ball into the vehicle. Star-Man jumped out of the way just in time and the vehicle exploded into flames.

I turned to look for Tin-Man because I knew he was flying around somewhere, but instead came face to face with a green foot as big as my whole body.

And it was the hardest thing to ever hit me.

I was flung backwards like a rock in a catapult.

My sense of up and down were so wrong because of how much I was flipping. My instincts were telling to stop myself but I didn't know how to.

I eventually landed into the road again but I didn't even know how far away I traveled. I laid in the hole that my body made for some time trying to get myself back together.

And then the anger burned like fire into my veins. It consumed me totally, slightly lifting the smaller pebbles off of me and into the air.

I climbed out of my almost tomb and stood hunched over for a second letting my power build.

My body acted on autopilot and I felt like a back seat driver. My energy exploded outward after the buildup, literally pushing the concrete away from me and a scream escaped from my lips. I threw my head back and clenched my muscles, feeling the power course me and revitalizing my tired body.

Suddenly I was spun around and my face crashed into a chest. I started to struggle to get away but arms wrapped around me and held me close suffocating me. After a few seconds of fighting I realized words were being said.

"-on't be the monster that everyone thinks you are. Its okay, it's okay. Just calm down and listen to my voice. I'm here for you, no matter what an' there ain't nothing that you can do about it kid. It's okay now, it's all okay, you don't have to be scared anymore; it's over now."

For some reason I could literally hear the truthfulness in this person's words, could feel the goodness in their heart despite the slight evil.

I started to slowly calm down, going from wailing on the person and trying to escape, to limply hitting their arms and crying, to holding onto them for support and bawling my eyes out.

The events of the past week and two days caught up to me and I was hit by a tornado of emotions that I should have felt earlier. The first real emotion of empathy I felt from another person triggered all of this.

I looked up into the person's face to see it was a man with mutton chops and the most vulnerable eyes I had ever seen. He was looking down at me like a parent to a lost child that they just found. I didn't know who he was and I didn't care that he had tried to attack me earlier. I clung to him like he was my only lifeline.

I swung into the last location of the battle after watching the Hulk Spartan kick Ian into the next century. I honestly believed that the dude was either dead or wishing that he was. But I came upon the site of him slowly lowering to the ground, crying his eyes out and holding onto Wolverine for dear life.

I shot out another line and landed a few steps away from the two. But I could still clearly hear Logan when he talked.

"Say any kind of jokes about this at any time in the future and I'll gut you like a fish."

It took my brain a moment to say something because of the overload of Not-Wolverine pictures my mind was taking.

"Does right now count as the future?"

A growl rumbled from the back of his throat.

"Understood."


	8. Teach Some Fools!

"Keep. Him. Away. From. Me."

We were all back in the Baxter Building, inside Reed Richards' lab with the four members of Fantastic Four, The Avenger's, Wolverine's X-Force, and Spider-Man. And, Mr. Sinister.

The Avenger's stayed to provide protection and the assurance that I wasn't going to have another outburst. The X-Force team was still here because I was their mission. Spider-Man stayed after I flat out said he was the only one that I could trust when I found out this, Wolverine guy was the one in the red eyes. The FF team stayed because this was their home and they were also the only ones that I trusted. And Mr. Sinister stayed because he wanted to run some, 'tests', on me. I found this out right after he plucked a piece of hair from my head.

I stood on one side of the room with the Ben Grimm, Spider-Man, and a telekinetic shield from Susan Richards holding my back and Mr. Sinister stood on the other with the whole X-Force team holding him back. And the Avenger's and Reed Richards stood at the center yelling at one another.

"He is my patient and I will take care of his well-being!"

"That is not for you to decide Reed! He is dangerous and a monster! He could have destroyed the whole city!" Iron Man yelled.

"Oh and I guess that description doesn't apply to the Hulk anymore!?" Reed matched his tone.

"He has a point," Bruce Banner, the human part of the green guy that kicked me said sipping on some tea.

"The Hulk is an asset to use! We know that Banner can control him when need be, and the Hulk wasn't created to destroy things!" Captain American joined in.

"Neither was Ultron! We made him to help us and he turned on us!"

Tony Stark, the rich guy in the metal suit looked like he had been slapped.

"Ultron is a different case entirely! We didn't watch him enough to know there was a problem and he had no emotions, he was a machine!" Hawkeye spat out.

"And that's where our discussion leads to!"

Reed swept a hand over to me.

"Ian is not a machine! He is flesh and blood just like anyone else here! He feels emotions like any person would and he can choose right from wrong! You have no right to take him away!"

"If you put him away for being a monster then you might as well put away every other Superhero that wasn't able to control their powers at first! Like Wolverine or even Cyclops! Hell, you even caused some destruction Tony by not being cautious enough and letting others get ahold of your Iron Man and Arc Reactor technology! So who do you want to arrest first!? Yourself, or the rest of the Superhero Community!?"

It was quiet for a few minutes. I caught the gist of the conversation after Dr. Richards had pointed to me and said I wasn't a machine.

The tense silence was broken by the one called Banner.

"So, all in favor of picking this up tomorrow around noon-ish? I have my own life to get back to also," he emphasized with a loud clap.

"Avengers, let's go home," Captain America said warily.

One by one the "World's Mightiest Heroes" turned their back on me and walked out.

Iron Man came up to Mr. Richards.

"I want status updates of that thing every ten minutes. Every finding you make, new and old, I want it all forwarded to Jarvis. I stay in the loop about him or I bring every Superhero in the world down on his head."

"Do you really think that will be enough? He's already grown exponentially stronger than when he first woke up this morning."

"You let me worry about that. You just play Doctor and try to not let it kill you."

The Tin-Man walked away.

"It's always good to see you too Tony! Same time next week?"

He flipped the bird on his way out.

"Yeah, he's definitely drunk," Johnny said.

Mr. Richards clapped his hands.

"Now to our original problem."

He turned towards X-Force.

"So Logan, what can I help you with?"

Wolverine's eyes darted towards me.

"I came for the kid," he said simply quietly.

"Well like I told Iron Man and his Avenger's, I won't be able to let you do that. As you yourself have seen, he's more than what Mr. Sinister had intended him to be. Whatever that is."

"Oh yes! He is much more! His power is far beyond the level that I had thought it would be right now! In a year or two maybe even three he'll be close to the Transformation Power Level. But he's also less. Those emotions that he has weren't supposed to be there. I was making a cold blooded killing machine. A true Saiyan warrior."

"I'll show you a true Saiyan warrior!" I growled out to him.

"Ah, there may be hope for you yet."

"Shut up Sinister! I'll handle this," Logan barked out.

"My lips are sealed, oh mighty leader," he mimed zipping them up and then throwing away the key.

"Alright look, I'm not going to take the kid. At least, not against his will. I know what that can do to some people."

Mr. Richards breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"But with that being said he can't stay here any longer. The whole city will have seen that fight by now and soon the world. Your family will be targeted a lot more than it already is if word gets out that he's staying with you."

"Yes I thought of that too. But where would he stay at if he doesn't want to go with you? He can't live on the street."

"I already thought of that," Logan replied.

And then he turned towards Spider-Man.

Mr. Richards followed his gaze and instantly knew what he meant.

"No," Spider-Man said first.

"Do you think it will work out? We don't even know how much of an impact this will have on Ian's mental thinking."

"No."

"No one knows who he is under the mask except us. He will never reveal his secret identity, and he basically lives alone."

"I said no."

"But what about legal documents and paper works?"

"Don't you hear the NO coming from over here?"

"I have friends that still owe me favors. I can get them to whip up some real documents and make them be in system like they were always there."

"You can't seriously be ignoring me!?"

"We are. But then what would he do during the day? He can't just sit in a house the whole time."

"YO! I have a personal life too you know! I go to school and everything!"

"Ahem."

All conversations stopped as every head in the room turned to look at the source of the new disturbance.

In the doorway-the actual doorway, the one that led into the building and not out of it like the many holes that were everywhere now- stood a dark skinned man with a bald head and an eye patch over his left eye. The all black outfit he had on made me wary of his presence already.

1 Hour Later

"I can't believe you're all agreeing to this!?"

I stood in my kitchen staring in horror at the adults that stood around my little island table.

To my left there was Reed Richards and Susan Richards, next to them stood Wolverine and Angel, then it was Nick Fury at the head, and finally Ian and my Aunt May to my right.

"So first you convince Logan and Reed to follow your plan, but now you also have my Aunt giving her blessing!?"

Peter it's the most logical thing to do. He can't go anywhere else."

"He can go everywhere else! He can go to any part of the world if he wants to and live there! He can even stay on the Helicarrier and join S.H.I.E.L.D.! Don't you guys take in Superheroes all the time to train!?

"That's not the point right now Parker. The point right now is, Ian doesn't trust any of us. I can't put him in the Helicarrier and expect him to be content, he'll blow a hole in the side and jump out in less than half an hour."

"He might even fly if he gets that far!" Mr. Sinister raised his voice from the door that led to the backyard.

"Shut it Sinister! You're staying out there until we finish this," Logan growled out.

"And I can't take him to the institute yet when he's like this. He'll kill all the other students for just looking at him. Plus, I need to talk with Cyclops about everything."

"And his health is too erratic to just let him wonder the world. Until he gets ahold of his powers he could have the strength and endurance to face the Hulk like he did yesterday one moment, and then die by getting hit by a speeding car the next."

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Plus, he only trusts you fully. Yes he lets Reed do tests on him and knows that it won't excessively hurt, he still will only go by your go-ahead."

I sighed knowing this was true. Ian hadn't strayed too far from my side in the whole time it took us to get back to my house. He was soaking everything in like a sponge.

"But what is he going to do all day? He can't just sit in the house and play video games all day. He'll get bored out of his mind."

"And that's why he will be attending school with you. Starting next week."

I stared at Nick Fury like a deer in headlights.

"What the fuck kind of idea is that!?"

"PETER PARKER!"

"Aunt May did you just hear him!? What person in their right mind would send a super powered person to a non-super school!? That's even worse than taking him to the Xavier Institute! At least there there's more than just one kid with superpowers to protect people!"

"I know it seems like a ridiculous idea and at first I had to do checks on myself to make sure no one was trying to control my thoughts, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense."

"Since Ian only trusts you he'll listen to whatever you say and you can teach him on how to be a Hero, which will inadvertently teach him to control his powers. Plus, if we are ever going to convince the X-Men that Ian will not be a threat to the world he needs some attachments to it. Which means he has to get to know people. People his age."

"Yeah well that's going to be hard. With my social status, meeting kids my age doesn't end very well."

I noticed Aunt May bit her lip when I made that sarcastic comment and look away slightly. I cringed slightly and resolved to talk to her later about that bombshell.

"I have that covered. S.H.I.E.L.D. has already- acquired- most rights to your school. We've slowly been adding our defensive technology to it all summer. Plus we will have some agents on the inside looking out for you. Some of which you've already met."

He turned to his left slightly and motioned to my back door. It opened as if on cue and in walked Secret Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. One of the best agents the organization has. But that wasn't the only surprise.

Behind him was the team that I was just working with before all the craziness of tonight happened. White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist, and Power Man.

"Why is your team here?"

"Not my team anymore Parker. They're yours."

My eyes grew bigger. "Say what now?"

"Yes they are S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and still follow my orders but as of right now you will be leading them. As you know they're a little rough around the edges but they have the potential to become one of the greats. Fighting alongside the Avengers and other big name Hero teams-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think we were just called."

And now to add to my already hectic house, in walked Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, A.K.A. Iron Man and Captain America.

"This cannot be happening."

"Sorry to intrude on your house Peter but we wanted to talk, to apologize about earlier today."

This is when an elbow caught Stark in the arm.

"Yes, yes, I get it. Look kid," this is when he turned to Ian. "I'm sorry for jumping the gun and attacking you and treating you like just another threat to contain."

This is when Cap' came in. "We wanted to extend our hand out to you for help in any way that we can. Be it helping Dr. Reed with your medical health or help you to control your powers."

Holy Shit The Avengers Were In My House.

"But that isn't the only reason we're here. We've also come to see you, Peter."

My mind went blank.

"Rodgers, now isn't the time for that. There will be plenty of time to bring that up later."

"I think the kid should have a say in this," Tony replied. His arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"He's still a minor technically and also still in high school. Let him finish, then come back to that."

"He's right Tony, you shouldn't have brought that up right now."

"Brought what up!?" my mouth finally started working.

"Looks like it'll have to be another time kid," Stark smiled although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Mrs. Parker, we'll take our leave now. It was nice to meet you ma'am," Steve said, ever the gentleman.

As the two men left my body relaxed. My muscles were taut and my body on edge as soon as they stepped into the house. I didn't know how to explain it but I had felt them as soon as they entered the premises, I just didn't know who they were until I made visual contact.

And I instantly became ready for a fight.

I could see that both of them came unarmed but that still didn't put me at ease. Anything could be used as a weapon in the right hands.

And so they talked, startling everyone there except the man in black, apparently he knew they were coming from the way that way that he didn't even react when they spoke up.

I was surprised when the one that was in the metal armor apologized to me but had no time to talk as it was quickly dismissed.

Now they had left and there was an awkward silence in the house.

"Well that was weird," the guy with the wings said.

"More like conceited. Didn't even acknowledge anyone else in the room besides the ones that live here," Johnny Storm said poking his head out from the stairs.

"Seriously Johnny!? We don't need that right now," Susan replied.

"Nah, I kind of agree with him. The two of 'em walked right past me and didn't say a word or give me a look," Ben Grimm's head poked out of the living room.

"Can we please get back to the topic on hand people?" Nick Fury asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I say yes to allow Ian to stay here," May Parker declared.

"You can't be serious Aunt May!?"

"Peter Parker! This boy is in need of someone to take care of him and show him right from wrong in the world! You of all people should know the feeling of not having that!"

I looked at everyone's faces. Closely scrutinizing each one. Apparently that comment carried more weight than it should have when everyone's faces just became sad, like someone just died.

Peter's face was the worst. His eyes were looking down in complete sorrow, like his whole world had just shattered.

Aunt May's hand cupped her mouth after she realized what she just said. She left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Cue another awkward silence.

After some time when no one said anything I decided to voice what was on my mind for the past week and a half.

"Is there any food here? I kind of haven't eaten food in two weeks, or ever in fact."

That sure broke the tense atmosphere.


End file.
